Shadow's what?
by SecretFlowerChild
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog never wasted his times with feelings and love, whatever. He's about to find out that these "wastes of time" can be experienced by someone as hard-shelled as himself. With who? A person he finds annoying, which narrows it down. Now, Shadow's experiencing love... Wait, he's what? (ShadowX?)


**Author's Note: Y'know for someone who doesn't like writing Shadow, I sure do write him a lot. You're welcome, fan girls of Shadow. Now, this was a challenge to write and it was a very difficult challenge. Originally it's suppose to be a One-Shot but...eh... if you like it then cool, I can continue. I have to say my writing is blah in this... Sorry for the mistakes, can't get them all and no Beta Reader. YAY! Who do you think is Shadow's new crush? You think you know don't ya, well it's not an OC, I'll tell you that. BTW, takes place in the comics and you might know which comic and it's eight years later, everyone is older. Well, Shadow's immortal so he's still stuck as a older teenager. Lucky him, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, all belong to whoever. Hey, how you doin'?**

* * *

**Party Hardy and Whatever.**

Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate life form, studied the invitation in his hands for the crowning of the queen. Not the soon to be queen of New Mobotropolis, Princess Sally, but another dimension's royalty. He had been cordially invited to Princess Blaze, defender of the Sol Emerald's crowning. All those who were close with her were invited. Tails, Cream, Amy and Sonic of course, Shadow didn't understand why he was invited. He met her a few times, accidently ending up in her dimension once, so why was he important enough to go? The two did get along quite well, both quiet, independent individuals. He thought he messed up their acquaintance a long time ago when he practically double-crossed her for his mission. With Shadow, missions came first, friendships later, if it could even count as a friendship. Shadow wasn't planning to go when…

"Hey Shads, wow, you got invited too?" Sonic waved his invitation around, same royal seal on the corner, "Looks like it's gonna be a party now. Y'know how crazy you can get."

Shadow growled at his blue rival. "Don't call me Shads, Faker."

Sonic laughed, putting his hands up defensively, letter still in his hand. "Calm down, Shadow. I was just kidding."

Shadow rolled his ruby eyes and started to walk away before Sonic could annoy him any further. Sonic kept up the pace, how peachy. The red streaked hedgehog tried ignoring him, that wasn't going to happen. Sonic had that stupid smirk on his face, arms behind his head as they walked side by side.

"So", Sonic started, "You gonna go? I mean, she invited you. Why not? You might have a rockin' time."

The black hedgehog said nothing. He wasn't one for crowds or fun. He kept to himself, watched out for only himself. He didn't need to socialize with other beings, Sonic being one of them, especially Sonic. Seriously the guy was on the bottom of the list of people Shadow would talk to. Okay, maybe Shadow was over exaggerating his dislike, but still, Sonic irritated him with his cocky, heroic and carefree attitude.

"I'm going to have to decline the offer. I have more important things to do." Shadow said. The ebony hedgehog picked up his pace, a hint that he was finished talking about it. Sonic didn't get the hint, walking faster with him.

"What's so important that you gotta do? Shine your guns?" Sonic joked, chuckling at himself for being so witty. Shadow didn't find it funny, actually that was his plans. Sonic didn't let up, "Come on, Shadow, stop being so boring and live a little."

Shadow snarled, "Leave me alone. I don't have time for this."

Shadow was stubborn, but so was Sonic.

"C'mon Shadow, you know you wanna go."

"I can assure you I don't."

"Don't be a party pooper."

"What? That's disgusting."

"C'mon Shadow, it'll be fun."

He kept at it till Shadow couldn't take it anymore. Shadow's patience erupted.

"Fine, I'll go to the party just leave me alone!" Shadow shouted out in defeat. Yes, Shadow's first defeat, the first time he gave up. The blue hedgehog was too annoying to take. Sonic rewarded Shadow with a thumbs up and his cocky smirk of awesomeness, "Cool, see ya there, Shads."

Shadow let out an exasperated sigh of relief when Sonic sped off in a blue blur leaving Shadow to himself. Good riddance to that blue annoyance. Though, Shadow couldn't only think what he just got himself into. A party, with other guests trying to talk to him, that wouldn't go well. He decided then that he would remain in a corner looking as intimidated as possible so no one would dare to approach him, unless they had a death wish.

…

If someone had told Shadow he had to wear formal attire to the party then he would have never agreed to this. He yanked at the collar of his suit. It was choking the living day-lights out of him. After being forced into the suit by Amy, she could be very persuasive with childish threats and constant nagging. He gave in. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Shadow couldn't wait to take the stuffy clothing off. He tried to remain level headed, no matter how much he wanted to rip it all off and run away to his gun collection. Shadow didn't show his emotions, they were a waste of time. Amy fixed his red tie, loosening it for comfort. She stepped back to study her handy work and give the ebony hedgehog some room.

"You look great, Shadow." She complimented. He grunted in response. Not really interested. That and he didn't know how to handle compliments. Rouge sometimes messed with him but this wasn't Rouge, it felt almost like she meant it. Whatever, like he cared. The rest of the crew, Tails, Cream and Amy were all dressed accordingly for the occasion. No one else was really invited, seeing they weren't very close to Blaze. Shadow noticed the absence of a blue pest amongst them.

"Where's Sonic?" He asked. That hedgehog had dragged him into this. Sonic had better be going as well; Shadow wasn't going to suffer alone. Amy rolled her eyes.

"That hunk is gonna make us all late. Amazing how the fastest thing alive is always late." Amy said bitterly. She crossed her arms over her mature figure. No longer were any of them kids. Amy had grown, as well as Cream and Tails. The pink hedgehog had longer quills now in a loose bun and a royal red dress matching her bright, coated red lips. Cream remained as innocent looking as ever and Tails hit a growth spurt being taller than Sonic and Shadow, which irked Shadow to no end. He, though, had yet to see them grow up personality wise. Sure, Amy was more subtle with her approaches for her blue hero, but she was the same old Amy. Tails still tinkered with machines and never seemed to do anything any teenager would do. Cream had maintained her childish nature, often dressing in dresses dolls would wear for example right now in an aquamarine dress. Shadow was patience as they all waited for Sonic to finally show up, he did eventually. Amy took one look at him and sighed, "Sonic, it's a formal event not a costume party."

"What's that suppose ta mean?" Sonic looked down at his outfit. His suit was now a mess from his quickness, like the poor guy was trapped in a wind tunnel which he technically was. Amy fixed his collar, then his green bow tie. "Next time, don't run with a suit on."

Sonic chuckled. Though he wasn't too keen on wearing any clothes and probably wouldn't need to dress up all fancy again anytime soon. He too was forced into the clothing by Sally and Amy combined, the girls made a perfect team. "I'll try to remember that. You ready to do this thing?"

Everyone nodded, well, not Shadow. He wasn't ready for any of this and frankly he wanted it to be over with already. Sonic smirked mischievously, pulling out a gold ring and twirling it on his finger. Tails' eyes widened, "Sonic, that's a warp ring! Where the heck did you get it?"

"I borrowed it from old Rad Red. Course the guy was too busy watching his glowing rock to notice." Sonic said, baring his pearly whites. The two-tailed fox snickered, "He's gonna be mad when he finds out."

"Yeah, I know. That's the best part, getting Knucklehead all riled up." Sonic said. He threw the golden ring and it expanded into a larger size, big enough to fit one of the mobians through. Sonic gestured towards the ring, "Ladies first."

Amy giggled, swatting him flirtatiously, "Oh you."

Sonic recoiled slightly, at her advances. He had to admit she had laid off, only flirting once and a while. The two had become close friends over the years, though the cobalt hedgehog still wasn't comfortable around her completely. She and Cream went through the ring, disappearing in the swirling, golden patterns. Tail went next and Sonic waited for Shadow to go. The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow as Shadow just stared at it.

"You gonna go through?" Sonic asked him. Shadow glared at the pesky hedgehog with red eyes of hatred. Sonic exhaled loudly, putting his hands on his hips and tapping a red, white stripped sneaker on the ground. "Hurry up, Shadow. I know you're trying to bail, that's why I'm going last."

Shadow's eyes widened slightly at being caught, but quickly turned to ruby slits. "I wasn't trying to leave." He snapped back sardonically. Sonic snorted, "So what's taking you so long?"

Shadow scoffed, marching towards the ring portal, entering without another negative thought. There was no turning back. He officially was going to the party. The only way back home was with Sonic, great.

…

The group of mobians appeared just outside the castle, making quite the entrance. They caught the attention of all the guests that lingered outside. Some flocked to Sonic and Tails calling them saviors of the Sol Emeralds. Tails blushed at all the compliments he received, scratching the back of his head modestly. Sonic had on his confident grin, a hand on his hip, the other at his side, not bothered by it. Cream shadowed behind Tails, shyly and Amy wasn't shy at all, hooking her arm with Sonic's protectively, telling all his fan brats that he was hers even if it wasn't necessarily true. Shadow rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him, directing his attention elsewhere. His ruby orbs wandering up to the large, stone castle in front of them. Lanterns lit up around them, burning candles inside. Many of the décor had bursts of red, oranges and yellows much like the talent of the flame princess of the Sol Zone herself. The outside was gorgeous, the large doors were opened a bit to let in the warm, tropical air with a soft glow beaming from inside.

The group made their way to the large, wooden doors. Guards were placed on either side check for invitations. Sonic, with Amy still latched onto him, handed the guard everyone's invitations. Wait, Shadow checked the pockets of his suit. Where was his invitation? He thought of it as a good thing, meaning he could just camp outside till the party was over. Then he noticed the five invitations in the guard's hands.

_"__That sly hedgehog…" _

The koala guard nodded in approval, "Nice to see you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic gave him a smile. Amy yanked him inside, followed by Tails and Cream. Shadow took a deep breath, ready to start what would be the worst night of his life and went inside. They were greeted to a lit up ball room. Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, casting rainbows of the light spectrum on the walls, the tiles on the floor a cream marble with black vines designed on them. Amy gasped, taking it all in.

"How beautiful", She mumbled, placing her free hand over her mouth to hide the 'O' shape it was in.

"Yeah, it's so bright!" Cream chimed in awe. Tails said nothing, taking it all in with eyes as wide as saucers. Sonic let out a whistle, "And huge."

Shadow wasn't impressed. Okay, maybe he was a little, but he wouldn't say it out loud and make a fool of himself like the others. The group scurried their way through the masses of guests, to at least find somewhere where they could stand without getting shoved. It was obvious that they were out classed, by all the looks some of the guests gave them. None of the dimension travelers seemed to mind or notice, only Shadow felt the glares. He knew to study his surrounds before entering unknown territories. The fancy guests parted ways for them to make it through, almost as if touching them would spread their barbaric practices on them. Shadow rolled his eyes, worthless aristocrats, easy to judge others than themselves. Amy leaned into Sonic. He shifted away slightly till she started to whisper.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" She asked lowly. She wasn't as clueless as she seemed, Shadow was impressed by how fast she had picked up on it. Sonic's emerald eyes moved shiftly to the left just in time to catch said glare. He sighed, "I think we're not exactly welcomed."

Creamed let out a small gasp, "B-but we were invited, why are we not welcomed?"

"Because we don't fit their high standards of living." Shadow's deep voice rang through the conversation. Unlike the other Mobians, Shadow was much louder. He wanted everyone around him to hear. His tone made some of the guests adorned in fine jewels flinch, turning their heads elsewhere. They had others fight their battles for them, only gossiping and chittering amongst themselves. Shadow was thankful Blaze was like none of them. The purple princess of the Sol Dimension had a strong head on her shoulders. Knowing what lied behind those fake smiles they gave her. Royalty was littered with secrets. Shadow knew that, he was an agent of G.U.N. He avoided the royal life all together preferring to not get involved in the game of politics.

Cream's lips turned into a smile when she spotted the lavender cat of the hour. She stood in the middle of the ballroom talking to her advisor. She was dressed in the most beautiful dark purple dress with red trimming to match the red jewel on her head. Cream called out to her, waving her hands like a maniac. "Hiya, Miss Blaze!"

Blaze's yellow eyes scanned the crowd till they landed on Cream. When her citrine eyes met familiar dark chocolate ones the lavender cat let a small smile. The bunny's face beamed, getting to see her friend again. She made her way through the crowd, saying 'excuse me, pardon me" the whole way. Most of the guests moved out of her way, others, the more stuck up ones moved as well, but not without a disgusted stare and twisted mouth. Cream wrapped her arms around Blaze, "I miss you!"

Blaze, not sure how to react, patted her back, "I missed you too."

"So you only missed her, huh? Guess we came for nothing." Sonic said being his snarky self. Cream released Blaze so she could greet the others.

"It's hard to forget you Sonic." She said. She extended her hand and Sonic took it giving it a firm shake. "I know. I'm one of a kind."

Shadow scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hello Shadow, Tails, Amy." Blaze greeted.

"Hi Blaze, long time no see!" Tails shook her hand. Blaze was taken back from his height, he was taller than her. Amy gave her a wave resisting the urge to bear hug her, "Wow Blaze, you look so pretty."

Blaze's muzzle pinked, "T-thank you."

All eyes were on Shadow. Alright, what to say… He decided to be a man and suck it up. He remembered why he liked Blaze so much, she was a very civil person compared to everyone he knew. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Good luck, you will be a fine queen."

Everyone gawked at him. Blaze's cheeks only seem to darken. Clearly she didn't take compliments well. "T-thank you, Shadow."

He nodded, ignoring the gawking bunch he had come with. Blaze folded her hands in front of her, "I must apologize but I have to greet the other guests. It was nice seeing you, enjoy your time."

She walked away to another group to mingle. It was her duty to say at least a 'hello' to everyone. Shadow felt someone was missing. He just couldn't place a name though. Didn't Blaze have a friend? No, he couldn't recall anyone when he visited here. The question went answered for now, only to be solved very soon.

…

A raccoon shoved her way through the crowds, having seen her old pals. She stomped over to the small group. They turned to see one furious looking teenage raccoon.

"Ya forgot about me?" The raccoon exclaimed, other guests now focused on her. Sonic and Tails shared a look and shrugged, not knowing who it was. Shadow instantly recognized the loud mouth and the Australian accent that danced off her tongue.

"Marie?" He asked, a little taken back by her appearance. The female raccoon placed her hands on her hips, her mouth in a scowl, "It's Marine, you half-empty gully sack."

He remembered her; the girl was something else. Different, was an understatement when describing her. She was odd, annoying and never knew when to keep her mouth shut. The ebony, red high-lighted hedgehog never thought of her worth his time. In fact, he almost completely had forgotten about her. It had been years since he saw her, about eight and he hadn't aged a bit. The perks of being immortal meant he never aged. He'd always remain young, powerful, an ultimate weapon that never tired.

She had grown up. Her small pigtails much longer, her lips were pink plumps on her white muzzle, she had a young woman's figure and her lashes were longer shielding her large, aquamarine eyes. The sassy captain wasn't dressed in the proper attire at all. She wore an outfit similar to her older one, except her dress was now two different articles of clothing, a lime green top, exposing her orange stomach and a matching skirt with black leggings, her khaki colored gloves now fingerless and she kept her original green and orange sneakers.

Marine cocked an eyebrow at the black hedgehog before her. All he did was stare blankly, mouth pressed into a line like he was trying to burn holes into her face. He just couldn't believe the fact she had grown up into, well, this. She could have been mistaken for a different raccoon, maybe an older, more attractive sister.

"Oi, dark and mysterious, you gonna stop gawking at me? It's nice to see ya too." Marine sassed, moving the hands on her hips to fold across her chest. Shadow went from staring in utter shock to glaring at her with hate. Sonic had the same reaction as the others. He blinked a few and then lightly shook his head. He waved at her once, a smile on his face, "Hey there, Captain. You've grown up."

"What's that suppose ta mean, mate? Of course I grew up, don't all people?" She smiled slyly at her cunning question stating the obvious. Sonic laughed, "I guess so. I barely recognized ya!"

"Oh, c'mon mate. I ain't that hard ta recognize." She giggled. A light hue of pink on her muzzle from the attention she was getting. Not that she minded all the attention, because she didn't.

"Really Marine, we had no idea it was you!" Tails exclaimed. Shadow couldn't argue with him there.

"Well, it's really me, Cap'n Marine in the flesh. I even got myself a few mates to sail with now." She bragged, nose held high. Marine was always bossy, she liked giving orders. Her aquamarine eyes scanned her old pals for any reaction, nothing. Marine huffed impatiently. "What's a matter with ya? None of ya wanna talk to me, too good enough for 'Ol Cap'n Marine, fine, I'll leave ya to it then."

She spun on her heels, marching back to Blaze. She had grown older, though her attitude was still as childish as eight years ago. Shadow rolled his eyes. She was a nuisance to him anyways. There was a fine line between being older and acting older. She may have looked older, but her attitude suggested otherwise. When Marine stood by Blaze she turned to see Shadow still staring at her, she stuck out her tongue. Shadow growled, directing his attention away from the useless waste of his time.

The party went on without any nuisances like Marine to bother the stoic hedgehog. Sonic yapped on and on about his 'amazing adventures', more like bragged about kicking Eggman's butt. The guests ate it up, flocking to him for more stories. Amy practically acted as his personal body-guard from all the attention from the ladies. Sonic's ignorance of females was laughable, he really had no idea. In the middle of Sonic's ranting a high man of authority, an older koala in sacred robs rose on the steps leading to the empty throne.

"May I have your attention dear guests? The time has come for our princess to become our queen." The elder in robes spoke.

Blaze elegantly walked up to stand next to the priest facing him. She bowed down as a noble handed the elder the crown on a silky pillow. He delecantly picked up the golden crown encrusted with rubies.

"Whoa, talk about royalty. That thing is huge." Sonic whispered. The group silently agreed watching the man place it Blaze's head.

"We have long awaited our princess to be ready to become queen and today that wait is finally over." He said, sounding like he was choking back tears. "I have watched you grow into a fine woman, my queen, and it is an honor to be here today."

Blaze bowed and faced her guests, "As your queen, I promise to keep the Sol Dimension safe. I promise to be fair and kind to my citizens." She gave a bow to them and sat down at her thrown. The room erupted into claps. Sonic whistled not being a normal guy and always making a scene. The Sol Dimension had their new queen.

…

Shadow and Amy stood in a corner watching Tails and Cream talk with some of the guests. Sonic was at the buffet table scarfing down chilidogs since someone gave Blaze a tip on Sonic's favorite food. Shadow thought Sonic looked better with his mouth full, swallowing his words or thoughts along with his chilidogs instead of making them vocal. Shadow didn't want to hear them, he wasn't in the mood. The ebony hedgehog was ready to go home. They said their hellos, watched the princess become a queen, what more was there to do? Shadow caught movement out of the corner of his red eyes. Blaze had stood up from her throne.

"Excuse me", Blaze announced in a polite manner to her guests. The chatter halted to silence, all eyes on their queen. "It would be my honor to introduce the Sol Orchestra. Who have kindly given us the pleasure to play for us."

Everyone clapped as koalas and a macaw in tuxedos got on stage. They walked to their chosen instruments and soon light, classical music filled the ballroom. Men and women bowed to one and other, embraced another and began to dance. The men in tuxedos guided their women of choice, waltzing their gentle figures around the dance floor. The women twirled around, flashing off their beautiful gowns under the soft glow of the chandelier. Amy clasped her hands together, jade eyes sparkling, "Oh, how romantic! I wonder if Sonic would dance with me…"

She looked over at the cobalt hedgehog finishing off the last chilidog. He patted his stomach, a content smile on his face. Shadow grunted, "I doubt it."

Amy sighed audibly, "Yeah, I know. It's still nice to dream. Shadow, when you're in love everything is so much better!" Her girlish fantasies taking over, Shadow rolled his eyes. He didn't need love nor did he want it. He watched her eyes lighten up when Tails and Cream had joined in, not really dancing but twirling around like crazy, laughing loudly as the bystanders smiled at their enthusiasm. Shadow knew Amy yearned something like that, a simple friendship close enough for Sonic to at least give her a hand shake without flinching. Shadow wondered if he had a friendship similar to that. Maria flashed in his mind and maybe Rouge when she wasn't flirty and seductive. Too deep in thought he failed to notice Sonic's approach.

"Look at those crazy kids go." He commented. The ebony hedgehog didn't jump or show any sign he was startled on the outside, inside he experienced a mini heart attack. Amy giggled, eyes still following them.

"Yeah, how about we join them?" Amy suggested, leaning on the hero. Shadow's ears perked up, curious on how Sonic was going to get himself out of this one and what excuse he'd make.

"Nah, I'll pass."

There's the decline, now the every so expected excuse.

"I'm too full, ate too many chilidogs." He patted his extended stomach to prove it. His excuse seemed pretty good, but Amy knew Sonic too well.

"Oh please, you go on runs after you eat. We're dancing even if you puke!" Amy grabbed a hold of Sonic's wrist and dragged him away. Sonic extended his hand out to Shadow, "Help me, Shads! I can't dance!"

Shadow smirked triumphantly at the hedgehog's pain. Oh karma, you are so great sometimes. That's what that blue faker gets for dragging him to this party. Shadow gave him a small wave, mouthing, "Have fun."

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and after ten minutes of complaining and making excuses from what Shadow could see the two of them started to enjoy themselves. Sonic actually seemed comfortable enough as the pair of hedgehogs swayed around chatting about whatever. Shadow leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes. The soft music lured him to the place between being awake and sleep. Not even fourteen minutes of quiet was it shattered. His left ear twitched to low giggles beside him. He cracked an eye open to see a group of three giggling female koalas. Shadow grunted and closed his eyes again. The whispering and giggling only seem to get louder.

"Wow, he's so handsome."

"And mysterious, I wonder if he'd dance with me?"

"We should ask him!"

Were they talking about him? It was Shadow's looks and air that screamed mysterious that drew girls to him like a moth to the light. Sure enough when he opened his eyes the three girls were too close for comfort.

"Hi handsome, what's your name?" One asked, smelling like floral perfume, a little too much perfume. Another latched onto Shadow. Okay, way too close. Shadow tried shimmying a way only for the other to latch onto the other side. The third stood in front of him, playing with his tie in a flirtatious matter, batting her eyelashes.

"Shadow", he grumbled. He definitely couldn't harm them, they were girls. Shadow knew when he was trapped and he was trapped.

"How hot", one of the girls on him purred.

Shadow squirmed, this was not okay for the ebony hedgehog, "I have to go."

"No way, you have to dance with us." The koala in front of him pouted, pulling his tie. Shadow snarled, "Let go of me or I'll-"

"Oi, what're ya girlies doin' with my date?" The three girls turned their heads to see a female raccoon charging over to them. She pulled Shadow away from them and grabbed his hand protectively. Shadow had no idea how to react to this. he was still surprised that she was coming to his aid. He hated that more than the three girls pestering him. Still, there was no way out of it unless he started punching and that would have not looked good. He kept quiet, studying the outcome of this.

"I doubt it Mary", one of them spat. If glares could kill then Marine would have been dead. She stuck her ground, "It's Marine, ya gully sack. Now leave him alone! Got it or you'll be walking the plank!"

The three fan girls rolled their eyes and turned away. Marine stuck out her tongue as they began to walk away. She released Shadow's hand from her own, taking a step forward and watched the girls retreat, disappearing into the crowd.

"That'll show 'em." She laughed. "No one wants to mess with me."

"No one wants to mess with you because you never shut your mouth", Shadow mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked turning to look at Shadow, thankfully not understanding what he said. Shadow cleared his throat, "Nothing, Marge."

"MARINE! My name is Marine! M-A-R-I-N-E!" She shouted at him. Shadow sighed, he got rid of one problem only to gain another. "And you should be happy that I helped ya. Not even a thank you from ya."

Shadow didn't thank anyone and he could have gotten out of that. No, he couldn't have, but still saying 'thank you' to the annoying raccoon? No way, she irked him. Marine wasn't as brainless as Shadow made her out to be, "I see, ya too big of a mate to say it. How about ya dance with me? I'll take it as a thank you."

Not what he expected her to want that and she read him like a book. There was a problem, he didn't know how to dance and even if he did, he never would.

"No." He deadpanned. Marine frowned at him, her blue eyes ablaze, "Why not, dancin' too cool for Mr. Dark and Mysterious?"

Shadow snarled, reaching his limit, "No, leave me alone."

"No! Dance with me, you have you're fan girly problems and I have my own with a mate named Melvin."

"Melvin? Why should I care about your problems?" Shadow questioned baring his canines. Marine wouldn't let up, "'Cause I helped ya with yours. Help a mate out, will ya?"

"I didn't ask for your help. Now, go away."

Speaking of Melvin, the fan boy monkey sensed his sweetheart talking about him.

"Oh, my sweet Marine!" He shouted lovingly. Marine's growth spurt had brought on some unwelcome fan boys. Melvin spotted his raccoon sweety and shoved people away to get to his love. Marine panicked, "Please, I'm beggin' ya!"

"Not my- Hey!"

Marine huffed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the floor. Shadow fought it, he really did. But harming a girl, no matter how annoying, wasn't something he would do, he had standards. Marine wrapped her arms around his neck but didn't pull him close knowing he wouldn't like that. Shadow stiffened and harshly whispered, "Release me now."

"Shh… Melvin's watchin' us." Marine whispered back. "Now, act like you're havin' fun."

Shadow felt defeated, this girl was a handful. He had no idea where to put his hands. It was completely embarrassing that the Ultimate Lifeform couldn't dance. He settled for placing his hands around her neck, she chuckled, "No mate, on my waist. You really don't know what you're doin', do ya?"

"Shut it", he hissed quietly. He moved his hands to her waist. She laughed louder, not afraid of him, "It'll be our secret, I won't tell a soul. I'll take it ta the grave."

The two swayed back and forth, Marine's eyes shifting to Melvin to see if he was watching. Shadow studied her face. She was appealing to look at, he'd admit it. Not out loud and if someone called him on it they'd be Chaos Blasted into space. Yes, Shadow did find woman attractive. Romance? Phooey to that. Although, dancing with her, if you could call it that, made him feel weird. His stomach felt knotted up, he didn't like it. She turned her attention back to him, her aquamarine eyes filled with questioning. Shadow's small, cold heart leapt at the meeting of gazes, but he quickly looked away. Nope, not what he wanted right now. What was happening to him? She smiled when he peeked a look at her.

"I caught that." She said.

Dang it, he let another sigh escape him and went back to meeting her gaze. Now he felt weirder than before. She sensed how uncomfortable he was, deciding to make small talk to distract him. "So… what's scary Shadow up ta? I haven't seen ya since the last time ya came. It was about eight years ago? Ya haven't changed a bit."

She didn't know he was immortal. She didn't know anything about him except that he was dark and mysterious since that's all she called him. Yet the only thing that bothered him was she had called him by his name. Why did it bother him? She frowned again, "I know ya don't' wanna talk to me, but at least say somethin'."

Shadow snapped back to the here and now, "Something."

Marine's lips spread into a smile, "Crackin' a joke, eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shadow played ignorance. Though, his mouth twitched at the corners, fighting a smile of his own. Was it really that easy for her to almost make him smile? He honestly feared what was happening to his sanity.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. How have ya been?" Marine tried to start a conversation with him once again. If only she learned, yet he answered much to his own surprise, "Fine."

"So, ya can talk to me, thought ya were too good for me." She teased him. Shadow said nothing to that. He didn't need to, Marine talked more. "Afta ya left, I thought you were borin'. I was right, but you're not so bad."

Another compliment from a girl today? It was odd how it felt different from all the others. Hers made him feel obliged to say something back.

"I'm not boring." Shadow responded. It sounded more like he was whining. Marine giggled, "Ya weren't very nice ta me. Throwin' a towel in my face when I was a wee lass and ya can't seem to get my name right."

"It's Marine."

"Right, but ya called me Marge, Marie and Mary." She said and let out a sigh, "I can't blame ya, I can get a little carried away."

"Yes you do." Shadow commented before he realized what he had said. Marine didn't seem offended, "I yabber a lot."

"What?"

"I talk a lot." She answered. Her slang wasn't something Shadow was familiar with.

She did indeed 'yabber' a lot. About her ship, about her crew and about small things and Shadow found himself listening to it all. Not because he was forced to. When she finished her babbling spree, her aquamarine eyes, true to her name, studied Shadow's face. Shadow shifted his shoulders. Feeling those emotions again. His hands under his gloves felt sweaty, he could hear his heart in his ears. Maybe he was sick? Did the Ultimate Lifeform get sick? Marine noticed his pale face, keeping one arm around his neck she moved the other to his cheek to check his temperature. "Ya okay, mate? Ya look like you're about to chunder."

"W-what?" Shadow asked, what did chunder mean? The spot where her hand was felt like it was burning.

"Liquid laugh?"

"What?"

"Puke, mate, It looks like you're gonna puke."

"I'm fine", he grumbled over the fuss she was making. She moved her hand and put it back around his neck, "Alright, no worries, I won't bother ya afta this dance."

No, Shadow wasn't sick. Ugh… this feeling in his stomach, it was so foreign to him. Shadow, for the first time in his life was terrified. He had to get away from her, at the same time he didn't want to. Conflicting, Shadow stayed silent failing to notice the music had stopped and many of the people were applauding the band. Marine cleared her throat, "Ya gonna let go?"

Shadow removed his hands from her waist. The awkward fog between the two was unbearable. Marine rubbed the back of her head a blush forming on her muzzle, "Well, that was ripper, mate. Now, I won't bother ya again."

She tuned on her heels and went to join her best friend on her throne. Shadow couldn't take his eyes off her retreating figure. Never bother him again? Did that mean they wouldn't talk again? Wait, why did he care? Something strange was happening and he wanted to find out. If he'd get the chance to think without interruptions, the pink and blue hedgehog had found him in the crowd. Oh, joy. This is not what he needed.

"I saw you dancing with Marine", Sonic chuckled finding it humorous to him, "That's really weird. You don't seem like the type of guy to dance."

Shadow didn't say anything, ignoring the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, or dance with someone like Marine." Amy added. Great, not her too.

Someone like Marine? Marine was loud, Shadow wasn't. Marine craved attention, Shadow avoided it. They didn't have a lot in common or did they? He barely conversed with her. She did most of the talking. He still found it strange that he listened without a fuss.

"Y'know what they say", Sonic wore a smug look on his face, "Opposites attract."

"If that's true, why aren't you and Eggman friends?" Shadow got Sonic there. Shadow didn't like Marine in anyway. Sonic was wrong, that hedgehog was an idiot. Was he wrong? Of course he was, stupid Sonic.

Sonic chortled, "Touché."

Cream and Tails joined them, sweating and panting for air after their twirl fest. Cream wiped her forehead, "Y-you ready to go, mother is waiting for me."

Tails panted, suppressing a yawn, "I'm tired. I gotta help Rotor in the morning."

"I'm ready to go too, let's juice." Sonic said, fishing for the warp ring. Tails groaned, "Sonic don't say that."

Sonic snickered, opening up the portal in the middle of the party. The guest gasped, Sonic and friends didn't really care just wanting to go home. "Wait, we gotta say good-bye."

"SEE YA BLAZE!" The childish ones of the groups shouted in unison. Childish meaning everyone besides… y'know, Shadow. Blaze hid her smile behind her hand and waved with the other. Amy and Cream walked through, then Tails and Sonic. He didn't have to make sure Shadow would come. He knew Shadow wanted to leave. Shadow's eyes traveled to find Marine, she grinned but it never reached her eyes. She almost looked sad to see him go, weird. She gave him a wave, mouthing a bye. Shadow pressed his lips together and charged through the ring. The worst night of his life had become the most confusing.

* * *

**Done! Haha! Bet that was unexpected. I don't wanna hear the flames and the crying, this was a challenge given to me by my friend. I was forced into it and I had to make it work. The couple, ShadowXMarine must be blowing your mind. Hey, Tikal never met Shadow and they're a shipped couple so... meh. Like it? Love it? Huh, I'm lost? Review, follow, fave! I won't know if I should continue this if you don't tell me. Er... guess that's it, any flames will be deleted with a smile. See? :D  
**


End file.
